inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamano Gorou
(Defender) (Goalkeeper) (CS) |number= 8 (Manga) |element= Wind |team= Raimon (Manga) |seiyuu= Miwa Kozuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven}} Tamano Gorou (多摩野 五郎), also known as Tamagorou (たまごろう), is a character seen in the games and manga. He plays as a midfielder in the manga for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Raimon's club mascot. He may be small, but he has mysterious power."'' Appearance Tamano has fair skin and is very short. He has short green hair and big black eyes. Personality He is shown to be close friends with Endou and is on Raimon officially unlike in the game where you just scout him. It can be seen that he was first annoyed by Endou in the game and manga when he was first recruited, but later he joined otherwise because of Endou's personality of being determined to recruit a person in the manga. Plot Manga He is usually the first person in the manga to follow Endou Mamoru's lead. He was injured before the match against Nose, thanks to Kageyama. In the second match against Teikoku Gakuen, he scored the first goal. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven In order to recruit Tamano, you have to ask him 27 times before he joins your team. His destinations are: #Main building GF at the lockers. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #Beside the sports club behind a tree. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #In the tennis court. Ask him 9 times and he'll finally join your team. Inazuma Eleven 2 In order to recruit Tamano, you have to ask him 27 times before he joins your team. His destinations are: #At the Inazuma Town Steel tower. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #In Rairaken. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #In Fukuoka second area. Ask him 9 times and he'll finally join your team. Inazuma Eleven 3 The only way to recruit him is to get S-rank in Hirai Shinzou's Taisen Route. He is the prize you get after beating all the teams in the left group. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven= At Lvl. 99 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 73 *'Guts': 74 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''217 *'TP: 192 *'Kick: ' 65 *'Body: '''76 *'Control: '62 *'Guard: '69 *'Speed: '64 *'Stamina: '73 *'Guts: '''74 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''126 *'TP: 130 *'Kick: ' 45 *'Body: '''52 *'Control: '62 *'Guard: '70 *'Speed: '64 *'Stamina: '73 *'Guts: '74 *'Freedom: '''5 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 126 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 55 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Block': 110 *'Catch': 141 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 115 *'Lucky': 121 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *TP: 180 *Kick: B *Guard: A *Body: B *Speed: A *Control: A *Catch: S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'OF Tamanori Piero' *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'OF Tamanori Piero' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'OF Armadillo Circus' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'OF Gorimuchuu' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GK God Hand' *'OF Gorimuchuu' *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK God Hand V' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GK God Hand' *'OF Gorimuchuu' *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK God Hand V' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK 真 Majin The Hand' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Inazuma A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Extra Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Extra Stars' Trivia *He replaced Shishido Sakichi in the manga as a player for Raimon. * Despite being a defender, Tamano knows goalkeeper hissatsus in all the games that he appeared. Navigation Category:Managers Category:Scout characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon